Unlimited Sky
by ShinigamiChappy
Summary: Di chap 3 ini, alurnya agak Shin percepat biar nggak gaje seperti chap 1. Renji akhirnya menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Kenyataan apakah itu! pair:RenRuki and IchiRuki.RnR please...X
1. The beginning Of New Life

THE BEGINNING OF NEW LIFE

DISCLAIMER : Dengan sangat menyesal Bleach bukan punya saya,tapi milik om Tite Kubo dan Gundam OO milik studio Sunrise

Haha....XD ini adalah fic pertama saia, jadi gomen kalo alurnya gak jelas. Oh y, cerita ini Shin buat gara-gara terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter gundam OO 2nd season yang sangat romanti. Ukya!! o//

Selamat menikmati..X)

* * *

"Rukia!!" teriak salah seorang teman Rukia yang bernama Renji.

"Larilah Renji!! Jangan pedulikan aku," balas Rukia yang tersandung dan berusaha berdiri.

Tapi Renji yang berbalik dan berusaha untuk menolong Rukia tangannya ditarik oleh teman-teman mereka dan diajak melarikan diri.

"DUARRR!!!" suara bom yang meluluhlantahkan kota Seireitei berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Rukia!!!" teriak Renji sambil memandang temannya yang tertimpa bangunan di sampingnya.

10 tahun kemudian setelah tragedi tersebut terjadi.

Ketika Renji sedang menyusuri lembar kertas dengan jarinya di papan pengumuman "R,,R,yach Renji Abanai.R,,R, Ran,Rika,Riku,Renji Abarai,Ritsu,Rie".

Menyadari adanya keganjilan,lalu Renji menaikkan jarinya ke atas daftar, "heh,,Renji Abarai!! Renji Abarai!! Yuhuuu! Aku diterima yey!!" teriak Renji kegirangan.

Lalu Renji berlari kegirangan menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi, "Gimana dengan kalian teman-teman? Diterima dijurusan mana?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku pasti langsung diterima disini dengan jurusan Teknik Fisika." jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka sombongnya dan tak ketinggalan pula dengan gayanya yang cool, dan Renji langsung swt.

"Terus kalian gimana teman-teman?" tanya Renji sambil memandang teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yaah, terpaksa deh gue masuk Universitas Gajah Nongkrong," jawab Chad dengan mukanya yang lesu.

"Gue sama kayak si Hitsugaya" kata Ishida pendek.

"Aku ketrima di fakultas Ilmu Komputasi," jawab Orihime dengan nada halusnya.

"Waah, kita sekelas donk orihime." balas Renji dengan senyum khas monyetnya, *"pletak!!" suara pukulan renji ke author*.

Ketika upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai dibacakanlah 3 mahasiswa baru yang mendapat peringkat teratas. "(...) Kurosaki Ichigo, dengan nilai 98,75 dari Sastra Jepang. Ryuzaki Manabu, dengan nilai 95,30 dari jurusan Ilmu Komputasi. Dan Hinagiku Tori, dengan nilai 94,00 dari jurusan Kedokteran Hewan. Ketiga orang dengan nama tersebut diharap untuk maju ke depan" suruh narator yang membacakan nama tersebut.

Ketika ke tiga orang tersebut maju ke depan, seketika mata renji langsung terbelalak melihat salah seorang yang berdiri di depan dan langsung menunjuk orang tersebut, "Ru.....Rukia!!! orang itu mirip sekali dengan Rukia."

"Tidak mungkin Renji, Rukia telah pergi jauh. Dia hanya orang yang mirip Rukia," jawab Orihime dengan suara yang lemah dan wajah yang menunduk.

"Iya aku tahu itu," Renji dengan suara kecewanya.

"Tapi mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya Renji, kau kan sekelas dengannya," goda Hitsugaya sambil menyenggol tangan Renji, Renji hanya bisa berblushing ria mendengar hal itu.

* * *

Chapter satu sampe sini dulu saja deh. Mohon repiunya teman-teman sekalian......X)

Oh y, makasih juga buat Jess Kuchiki, Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi, dan Zheone Quin yang sudah dengan senang hati merepui fic saya.

Dan terima kasih juga atas sarannya, sehingga fic ini bisa serapi sekarang.

Tunggu next chapt ya teman teman.....


	2. Hari Pertama Kuliah

DISCLAIMER : Bleach adalah milik saya, jika saya menjadi anak sahnya om Tite Kubo

chap 2 APDET!!!! o//

Silahkan dibaca teman-teman, jangan lupa juga di review.

Selamat membaca....

* * *

**HARI PERTAMA KULIAH**

Masa-masa kuliah langsung dimulai satu hari setelah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru ITD (Institut Teknologi Dayko).

Setelah jam kuliah pertama selesai, Orihime mengajak Ryuzaki untuk makan pagi (?)

"Ryuzaki san kan?" tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Ryuzaki singkat.

"Kenalkan, aku Orihime, dan orang di belakang aku ini namanya Renji," balas Orihime sambil menjabat tangan Ryuzaki.

"Renji," jawab Renji memperkenalkan diri dambil menunduk malu dan menjabat tangan Ryuzaki.

"Ne Ryuzaki san, makan yuk?!" ajak Orihime sambil tersenyum, dan Renji berada dibelakang Orihime.

"Ah, panggil saja Ryuzaki. Tapi tadi aku sudah makan di rumah, dan masih kenyang," tolak Ryuzaki.

"Aah,, ayolah, ayolah. Mumpung ada yang berbaik hati mau nraktir nih," pinta Orihime sambil melirik Renji dan menarik tangan Ryuzaki.

Renji yang mengetahui rencana Orihime langsung menjawab dengan gelagapan, "E,,e,,eh iya. Ayolah Ryuzaki." sambil menggaruk kepala nanasnya yang nggak gatal.

"Baiklah," jawab Ryuzaki singkat dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya

Lalu mereka mengambil tas masing-masing dan berjalan bersama untuk tempat makan.

"Renji, kita mau makan dimana?!" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Etto,, makan dimana ya?! Ke warteg aja yuk?!" ajak Renji.

"Heh? Masa' nraktir ke warteg sih. Nggak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali," sindir Orihime.

"Hey, taulah kau Ori, gue ini kan selalu bokek," balas Renji

Lalu Orihime dan Ryuzaki tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban Renji.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di warteg terdekat. Merekapun segera memesan makanan, dan Orihime izin keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu (padahal dia bermaksud agar Renji bisa berduaan dengan Ryuzaki).

Renji dalam kesempatannya terus memandangi Ryuzaki tanpa henti, dan tiba-tiba terucap sebuah nama dari mulut Renji, "Rukia".

"Siapa itu Rukia, Renji?" tanya Ryuzaki yang mendengar ucapan Renji yang pelan tadi.

"Hah? tidak siapa-siapa kok," jawab Renji yang terbangun dari lamunannya gara-gara pertanyaan dari Ryuzaki.

"Dia teman kami yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu akibat kerusuhan di Seireitei. Dia adalah cinta pertama Renji sewaktu masih kecil," jawab Orihime tiba-tiba yang telah kembali.

"Maafkan aku Renji telah bertanya hal itu," sesal Ryuzaki.

"Nama yang cantik, orang tersebut pasti memiliki hati dan wajah yang cantik seperti namanya," hibur Ryuzaki.

Kemudian mereka segera memakan makanan masing-masing yang tadi belum sempat terjamah tangan gara-gara menunggu Orihime yang sedang keluar.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Ryuzaki berdering tanda sms masuk, Ryuzaki segera membuka sms yang baru masuk.

"Aku keluar bentar ya teman-teman?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengizinkan.

Tak lama kemudian Ryuzaki kembali sambil menenteng mengajak seorang lelaki. Dan Ryuzaki langsung memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu pada Ichigo, "Ini teman-temanku Ichigo. Orihime, dan yang ini Renji," keduanya langsung menjabat tangan Ichigo.

Renji pun merasa cemburu dengan kedatangan Ichigo tadi, apalagi obrolan antara Ichigo dan Ryuzaki menandakan mereka telah dekat satu sama lain. Tapi Renji tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena jika dia berontak malah akan membuat Ryuzaki marah padanya, dan Renji bukanlah apa-apa bagi Ryuzaki.

Setelah makan selesai mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Pulang dulu ya teman-teman," ucap Ryuzaki yang membonceng motor Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan. Merekapun langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Hey, kenapa kamu tadi menceritakan tentang Rukia ke Ryuzaki?! Untung kamu tadi tidak mengatakan bahwa Ryuzaki mirip sama Rukia," tanya Renji.

"Buat apa menyembunyikan hal tersebut, toh nanti kamu pasti juga akan menceritakan hal tersebut padanya." Jawab Orihime.

Sorenya, Renji kedatangan tamu ketiga temannya (Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida) di rumahnya. Merekapun seperti biasanya berantakin kamar Renji dengan diadakannya perang bantal antara Renji dan Hitsugaya gara-gara Renji mengatakan Hitsugaya kecil,

Setelah perang mereka selesai, Orihime lalu mengusulkan kepada Renji, " Renji, kau suka Ryuzaki kan?! Kenapa kamu tidak berusaha mendapatkannya. Ntar keburu diambil sama Ichigo lho."

"Emang lu kira Ryuzaki apaan, pake diambil diambil segala" balas Renji dengan memalingkan wajah dari Orihime.

"Aku ini serius Renji!" tegas Orihime.

"Ah, aku bingung caranya bisa berdekatan dengan dia," Terang Renji.

Semuanya pun sedang memikirkan cara agar Renji bisa PDKT dengan Ryuzaki.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya belajar bersama saja Renji," saran Hitsugaya secara tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan

"Waah,, kau pintar sekali Shirou kun," respon Orihime sambil menepuk pundak Hitsugaya.

"Hey! Jangan kau panggil namaku dengan sebutan Shirou kun, itu sebutan khusus Momo hanya untukku" balas Hitsugaya dengan nada coolnya.

"Ini, telpon saja Renji," suruh Orihime dengan memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor hape Ryuzaki.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini Orihime?!" tanya Renji.

" Tak usah banyak tanya Renji, cepat hubungi saja!" perintah Orihime.

Renji yang tidak berani menelpon Ryuzaki akhirnya menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya di kamar tersebut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ejekan tersebut menjadi sebuah kekuatan bagi Renji untuk menelpon Ryuzaki.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, Renji menuliskan nomor hape tersebut di hape nya "0,8,1,x,x,x,. Call!!"

Akhirnya telpon Renji di angkat dan di jawab oleh si pemilik hape "Assalamu'alaikum. Ini siapa ya?!" (kita kan warga Islam)

"Wa, wa'alaikum salam. Ne Ryuzaki, ini,, ini Renji," Jawab Renji yang gugup dan mukanya yang bertambah merah.

"Oh, ada apa Renji?!" balas Ryuzaki.

Hitsugaya, Orihime, dan Ishida yang sudah berkomplot dari tadi, segera menuntun Renji untuk ngomong.

"Ryuzaki, ha hari ini kamu ada acara nggak?! Be belajar be bersama yuk?!" ajak Renji yang meniru omongan mereka bertiga, dan muka Renji sudah semerah cabe keriting.

"Wah, maaf Renji. Hari ini aku tidak bisa, soalnya aku mau nganterin nii sama beli genteng untuk rambutnya," jawab Ryuzaki. "Bagaimana kalau besok sehavis kuliah saja?! Kan besok cuma satu mata kuliah?"

"B boleh," balas Renji

"Jaa Renji,Wassalamu'alaikum," tutup Ryuzaki.

"Jaa Ryuzaki, Wa'alaikumussalam," balas Renji mengakhiri percakapan.

Setelah musuh malu tersebut dikalahkan Renji dan berhasil mengajak Ryuzaki belajar bersama, Renji langsung menari nari kegirangangan gaje (SFX= bunga bunga sakura berjatuhan tertiup angin). *Author, pembaca swt*

* * *

Hufht..... Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga......

Jangan Lupa reviewnya y para pembaca. Kalo nggak shin aduin ke om Tite lho biar Bleach langsung tamat dengan sad ending.....XD

Tungguin chap selanjutnya....


	3. A Flower

Disclaimer = Sampe dunia kiamat Bleach adalah bukan bukan milik Tite Kubo...XDD  


* * *

  
Setelah Shin pikir-pikir, ternyata chap ke-1 dan ke-2 alurnya agak gaje and kelamaan ya?!  
Yosh, di chap 3 ini alur agak Shin percepat biar nggak kebanyakan chap.  
Selamat membaca....X)

* * *

"Rukia...Rukia... Kau jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja di tempat yang menakutkan ini Rukia," igau Renji yang sedang memimpikan teman, atau bisa ku bilang cinta masa kecilnya Renji. Akhirnya mimpi itu berhasil membangunkan tidurnya.

"Ah, mengapa kau muncul kembali dalam mimpiku Rukia? Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak memimpikanmu. Apakah ini merupakan pertanda bahwa Ryuzaki adalah dirimu? Aku sangat yakin, tapi tidak yakin juga terhadap hal itu," gumam Renji.

'Besok aku pasti akan memastikan apakah itu dirimu atau bukan, Rukia' pikir Renji.

* * *

Esoknya setelah jam kuliah selesai, Renji mengajak Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida untuk belajar bersama di rumah Ryuzaki karena kakaknya yang terlalu overprotektif dengan adiknya.

Bayangkan saja sodara-sodara! Masa' untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar selain untuk kuliah hanya dikasih waktu dua jam! Trus jam malamnya hanya Cuma sampai jam 7! Saya sebagai author merasa kasihan dengan Ryuzaki.. *author nangis bawang merah*

Setelah mereka muter-muter, nanya penjual jamu gendong, nanya tukang gali sumur, nanya Gandam yang lagi beli oli di pasar (?), akhirnya mereka menemukan juga rumah Ryuzaki. Mereka langsung berdecak kagum melihat kemewahan dan keindahan kediaman keluarga Ryuzaki yang bernuansa rumah mewah Jepang zaman dahulu. Lalu salah satu dari mereka langsung menekan bel bervideo (apalah itu namanya author lupa).

"Assalamu'alaikum," bunyi bel setelah dipencet.

"Ya, dengan siapa disana?! Ada keperluan apa?" tanya sang pelayan dari bel tersebut.

"Kami teman-temannya Ryuzaki. Kami sudah berjanji dengannya untuk belajar bersama," jawab Ishida sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di bel tersebut.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu," jawab suara dari seberang.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang dibuka dan tampaklah sesosok perempuan mungil yang telah berpesan kepada pelayannya agar dia yang menjemput teman-temannya. Kemudian Ryuzaki mengajak teman-temannya masuk, dan mengajak ke kamarnya.

Ishida dan Hitsugaya mengenalkan dirinya pada Ryuzaki.

"Wah Ryuzaki, rumahmu besar sekali. Ini sih nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingin dengan rumahku yang kecil," decak kagum Orihime.

"Ah, biasa saja kok Orihime. Kamu suatu saat pasti juga punya rumah kayak gini," jawab Ryuzaki merendah.

"Enak ya rumahmu Ryuzaki, bisa berenang di kolam renang sebesar itu bersama ikan-ikan itu. Selain itu, bisa juga main Playstasiun 3. Kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu untuk main ya Ryuzaki?" komen Hitsugaya.

"Haha, boleh saja kok Hitsugaya. Tapi itu bukan kolam renang, itu hanya kolam ikan, kalau kolam renang ada di belakang," jawab Ryuzaki sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian jawaban dari Ryuzaki itupun disusul dengan tawaan dan ejekan dari ketiga temannya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Maafkan teman-teman saya ya Ryuzaki," kata Renji.

"Huuuuuu....." jawab Orihime, Ishida, dan Hitsugaya serentak

*author "huuuu..."*

Tak lupa juga makanan dan minuman ringan yang enak dan pastinya mahal disuguhkan oleh pelayan untuk menyambut kedatangan tiga teman Ryuzaki tersebut.

Acara belajar bersama akhirnya berjalan dengan agak tenang, err mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tenang. Hitsugaya bermain playstasiun3 dan main-mainin ikan kesayangan byakuya di kolam, dan langsung di deathglare Byakuya. Ishida malah asyik bermain barbie koleksi Ryuzaki dan membuatkannya baju. Sedangkan Orihime asyik memandangi bunga yang tumbuh di taman depan kamar Ryuzaki. Dan Renji hanya bisa memandangi temannya dengan swt (padahal dia sebenarnya ingin manjat pohon pisang di samping kamar Ryuzaki, tapi takut jika inner aslinya keluar, kan malu sama Ryuzaki) bersama Ryuzaki yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku temannya.

Akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka pulang dengan alasan yang logis, bantu nglahirin hamster segala lah, nikahin kucing ma anjing tetangga lah, dan alasan logis lainnya. Hingga hanya tinggal Renji yang masih berada di rumah Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, kamu suka bunga ya?! Kok kulihat taman, kamarmu banyak dihiasi bunga?" tanya Renji mengawali pembicaraan.

"Iya Renji. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan bunga karena mereka membuatku tenang dengan wangi yang dimilikinya, apalagi bunga mawar," jawab Ryuzaki.

"Hah, kenapa kamu sangat menyukai mawar?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Karena bunga mawar menyimpan kecantikan yang berbeda dan makna yang dalam. Mawar bukan sekedar bunga, yang indah wujud dan warnanya. Selain itu, mawar juga lambang filosofi, kedamaian, kasih, pertahananan dan lambang dari segala lambang. Mawar juga mewakili hati mengungkapkan cinta," terang Ryuzaki yang mengutip dari buku Shakespeare yang telah dibacanya.

'Ternyata kau manis juga Ryuzaki,' pikir Renji.

"Bentar ya Ryuzaki, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," perintah Renji sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Tutup matamu dan julurkan tangan kirimu Ryuzaki," suruh Renji.

"Kok tangan kiri?! Bukan kanan?!" tanya Ryuzaki heran.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja," jawab Renji singkat.

Ryuzaki pun segera menutup mata dan menjulurkan tangannya. Renji yang mengetahui ada keganjilan di tangan kiri Ryuzaki kaget. 'Hah, bukankah ini sama persis dengan tanda lahir yang dimiliki Rukia di tangan kirinya. Rukia, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Terima kasih ya Allah, Kau telah mengabulkan doaku,' batin Renji

"Sekarang bukalah matamu Ryuzaki," perintah Renji setelah meletakkan sesuatu di tangan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki kemudian membuka matanya, "Waah Renji, cantik sekali jepit rambut ini. Bunga apa ini Renji yang menghiasinya?!" tanya Ryuzaki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Cantik kan, itu adalah bunga aster, bunga yang paling aku sukai," jawab Renji

"Waah, ternyata kau pecinta bunga juga Renji. Lalu, Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?!" tanya Ryuzaki sekali lagi.

"Ah, aku selalu memberikannya kepada setiap perempuan yang sudah ku kenal," aku Renji ngeles sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean.

"Wah, ternyata kau orang yang romantis juga. Perempuan yang mendapatkanmu pasti akan sangat senang dan bahagia, Renji," jawab Ryuzaki dengan senyum manisnya.

Renji blushing untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah.." rintih Ryuzaki sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau kenapa Ryuzaki?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Renji" jawab Ryuzaki yang masih memegang kepalanya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan langit telah menampakkan warna orange yang sangat indah, Renji akhirnya berpamitan kepada Ryuzaki dan keluarganya.

Malamnya Ryuzaki dipanggil papanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ryuzaki, papa tidak suka dengan kelakuan teman-temanmu tadi. Mereka seperti tidak punya sopan santun, kelakuan mereka seperi orang kampung. Jauhi teman-temanmu itu!" perintah Yamamoto pada Ryuzaki.

"Tapi papa, mereka adalah teman dekatku pertama di kampus itu papa," tolak Ryuzaki

"Papa tidak ingin kamu ketularan kelakuan mereka Ryuzaki, apalagi kamu ini anak seorang bangsawan. Kamu kan bisa cari teman lagi," kata Yamamoto

Ryuzaki hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kemauan papanya tersebut. Karena semua alasan Ryuzaki pasti tidak akan digubris oleh papanya yang keras kepala.

Keesokan harinya.

'Hah, kenapa anak sekelas pada berkumpul ya?' batin Renji yang heran ketika masuk kelas. Lalu Renji bertanya ke salah satu temannya, "Kalian pada ngapain sih?!"

"Ne Renji, ternyata Ryuzaki itu tunangannya Ichigo. And menurut kabarnya, Ichigo itu anaknya rektor kampus kita. Kerennya lagi nih Ren, Ryuzaki itu anak seorang bangsawan yang menjadi penyumbang terbesar di kampus kita ini," jelas teman sekelas Renji.

Renji hanya bisa cengo tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan temannya. Dan dengan sekuat keberanian dan dukungan dari teman-temannya, Renji akhirnya berani menanyakan hal tersebut pada Ryuzaki yang baru saja datang. Dan jawaban dari Ryuzaki membenarkan akan gosip tersebut.

Setelah semua mata kuliah selesai, Renji langsung mengumpulkan sahabatnya Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida.

"Teman-teman, kalian tahu kan tanda yang dimilikin Rukia di tangan kirinya?!" tanya Renji.

Lalu mereka pun mengangguk meng'iya'kan dengan yakin.

"Ternyata Ryuzaki memiliki tanda yang sama dengan dengan Rukia, tempatnya juga sama di tangan kirinya," cerita Renji dengan penuh keyakinan.

Semua pun langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Renji tersebut, dan langsung terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka berempat. Setelah sekian lama perdebatan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan percaya pada Renji jika Renji mempunyai bukti kuat akan hal tersebut.

Sebelum bubar, Ishida membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Renji, "Kami tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa Renji. Lupakanlah Rukia, dia pasti akan sedih melihat temannya murung karena tidak ikhlas akan kepergiannya."

Renji yang kesal akan keputusan temannya tersebut, langsung menuju atap rumahnya untuk menatap langit hitam bertabur biji wijen dan memikirkan cara untuk memperoleh bukti bahwa Ryuzaki adalah Rukia.

'Ya Allah, cobaan apalagi yang Engkau berikan pada hambamu ini. Berikan hambamu jalan kemudahan untuk memperoleh kebenaran itu ya Allah,' doa batin Renji.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari langit, "GUBRAK!!"

"Ah, itai itai," raung seekor binatang yang baru saja jatuh dari langit sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Tak lama, binatang itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa di bawahnya terdapat seekor kera, *pletak!!* eh gomen, maksud author seorang Renji yang kepalanya sedang dikelilingin peri dan tanda spiral di dua matanya.

Waktu sadar, Renji langsung terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

* * *

Hha....XD Gimana-gimana dengan chap 3nya?!  
Thx buat reviewers fic pertama Shin ini....X)  
Shin berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa... Sroooot... T^T

Shin bingung nich ngebuat genrenya, apakah tetap romance/friendship, ato musti ditambahin humor ya?!

Soalnya shin gak bisa bikin fic yang pure romance..T.T

Setelah baca ni fic hukumnya sunnah munfarid/wajib buat ngeklik tombol di biru di bawah and nulis komen.


End file.
